


Fanart for 'With True Love and Brotherhood'

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Disguise, Gen, Human, Todd looks good no matter what form he comes in..., Transformation, Wraith (Stargate), human!Todd, wraith!Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: Two Todd illustrations (one human, one wraith) to go with Bagheerita'sWith True Love and Brotherhood.Todd has to use a piece of tech to disguise his alien appearance in order to pass as human.Here is the official story summary -  "Sheppard is feeling somewhat trepidatious about spending the Christmas holiday with his brother. Having to drag Todd along with him is definitely not going to help. Or is it?"
Series: Fanfiction art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Merry Wraithmas, Oh for the love of Todd!





	Fanart for 'With True Love and Brotherhood'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With True Love and Brotherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209036) by [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita). 



> I just loved the thought of Todd masquerading as a human, especially as that might mean he would look more like the actor who portrays him; Christopher Heyerdahl. XD
> 
> Extracts used with author's permission.

_Todd in his human disguise:_

His pale blond hair is pulled into a tail at the back of his head and he regards John with light brown, almost amber eyes. John frowns. The guy looks... familiar? But not really. Actually, he looks delicious, in high-end jeans and a dark blue sweater the covers broad shoulders. John’s taking an appreciative second look when the man smirks at him and, by his expression, John recognizes, “Todd?”

_Later, when Todd removes his disguise:_

John exhales, his eyes drinking Todd in. It's nice to see him, despite how weird it is to see the alienness of him leaned against the normalcy of an expensive set of curtains in his brother's guest room. His silver-white hair and beard is more striking against his dark blue sweater than the blond had been and the light from the single lamp is casting inviting shadows over the veined patterns of his skin. 


End file.
